


Running With The Wolves

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael and Jeremy are implied characters, Romance, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: The woods was always a place Gavin loved to be in until an encounter with some wolves changed his life. Now, he finds himself losing his humanity, but is it worth trading for if he has the chance to run with the wolves?





	Running With The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. From the dead. With a werewolf fanfic about Freewood.   
> Based on the song, Running With The Wolves, by Aurora. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

Leaves crinkled under his footfalls, announcing his presence to the monsters hiding in the shadows of the woods. The barks of the trees felt rough but full of wisdom and secrets as he brushed his fingers against them. Unafraid, he stared into the darkness that surrounded him. There was nothing but patches of diffused moonlight shining down. He took another step, listening to the echo of the crunch bounce back.

Gavin Free trod carefully but aimlessly through the woods, not wanting to trip on an exposed root or a boulder on the ground. There was no path, he just walked, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells all around him. It was calming. Looking forward, he saw the moon beaming brightly in what seems to be a clearing.

The clearing turned out to be a meadow of wildflowers, where he gingerly maneuvered to find an empty enough patch where he could sit to avoid trampling the flowers. Sitting cross-legged, the wildflowers went up to shoulders and they smelled of earth and sweet perfume. Gavin looked up, the full moon bright, no clouds in the sky. He breathed it in, and let himself get lost in the beauty of it all.

 

A chorus of wolf howls pulled Gavin from his peaceful meditation. His vision snapped back to the woods, where the gentle rustles of the shrubbery transformed into possible sounds of wolves prowling about. Gavin assessed that the howls sounded too close, and it sounded like there was just too much movement around him. He got up quickly. With hurried steps, Gavin tried to get out of the meadow and back to humanity. Safety.

Then he heard it. The crunching of leaves behind him. It could have been his echo, or possibly his own mind playing tricks. He took softer steps, trying his best not to step on any of the leaves scattered on the soil. Yet again, as he walked, there were the crunches of leaves. There was someone or something there. So, he ran.

 

Gavin dashed forward, swerving to avoid the trees. He was sure forward was the way out. Silhouettes of wolves burst into view beside him. Red eyes glinted back as he checked both sides. Ferocious growls sounded behind him grew closer with every breath he took and he forced himself forward. He was being caged in by the wolves. Making a rash decision to lose the wolves, he veered right.

He was too slow.

The wolf to his right loped forward, closing the gap between them. The worst happened, he tripped on a root. He was dead. He turned towards the wolf, intent to at least watch the beast that would take his life. It leaped towards him. As if everything was in slow motion, he stared at the wolf slowly get closer and closer to him. The red of its eyes burned angrily, with Gavin’s reflection right in the middle. It was close enough where he could smell the wolf’s hot, wet breath.

He closed his eyes.

Expecting sharp canines to sink into his flesh, he was alarmed when instead, there was a thud and then a whimper. Gavin opened his eyes, to a bigger wolf standing in front of him, eyes not a blood red, but instead a bright blue. The smaller wolf was lying on its side, growling in pain. Gavin scrambled to get up as the other wolf came at him. He found his footing and took off, wondering why the bigger wolf stopped its packmate from attacking him. Not that he minded. But it was odd behaviour. The space between each step of the wolves behind him shortened.  Although his legs burned in protest and his lungs were shrieking for air, Gavin pushed himself further. He was still too slow.

Claws burned as they sank into his calf. He bit down on his tongue and pressed himself to continue. Tears blurred his vision as he slid down a slope. With growling above him, Gavin hobbled to a stream that shone silver in the moonlight. He washed the wound with the moving water, hoping that the scent of his blood would carry away from him. Straining from the almost unbearable pain, Gavin pulled himself behind a tree as the two wolves reached the stream where he was. Willing his heartbeat to slow, and his breath to be silent, he listened to the wolves sniffing around. They paced towards him and he slumped to the ground, trying to blend with the shadows, trying to remain hidden. Only when the sound of the leaves rustling went away did he stand up and stumbled forward, trying to make it out of the forest.

Gavin’s right calf was sticky with blood, but he could not stop. The wolves could find him if he did. Swallowing hard, he carried on. Never did he find the sound of wheels against gravel comforting, until now. Finally, he collapsed when he managed to drag himself onto the road. Turning back to the forest, Gavin saw the shadow of the larger wolf with the bright blue eyes standing still, staring straight back at him. Out of fear, he shuffled back. Gavin blinked. Where the wolf was, there was a man instead. With the same blue eyes. Gavin blinked again, in awe of what he saw. When he opened his eyes again, neither the man nor the wolf remained.

A car stopped in front of him, the driver appalled by the bad condition he was in and offered to help. Gavin gladly accepted. The car drove off, but his eyes were affixed to where the wolf was. Wolf howls pierced the silence of the night.

 

Gavin stared at the ceiling, it was white as the canines that threatened to end his life. It was quiet in the room, other than the whir of the air conditioning. He was discharged from the hospital with instructions to change bandages often, and not to strain himself. Reasonable considering that he stared death in the face and came out with only a scratch. He promised himself that he would never enter the woods again. Then he closed his eyes.

_Gavin._

A deep voice rumbled, calling his name.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Gavin sat up in his bed. Pale moonlight filtered in from the blinds to reveal nothing out of place, yet, he knew there was something different. Something wrong. His heartbeat spiked at the possibility. It had to be something. He strained himself to hear past the hum of the electronics around him.

Nothing.

Then he heard it again. His name.

_Gavin._

There was something about the quality of the voice, less human, more guttural and wild. Like an animal forcing itself to speak. A surge of panic flooded his veins. Had the wolves somehow followed him? The absurd question popped up in his head. A breathy laugh escaped his lips, as he banished the thought away. It was silly, how could a wolf follow him home; much less speak his name. It was all in his head, he figured.

Pulling himself out of the comforting warmth of his bed, Gavin dragged himself to the toilet. Perhaps the lingering nightmare would be washed away with a splash of water. The freezing blast of water hitting his face made him gasp, but the reflection in the mirror made him jump.

Blonde fur covered his body, not hair, fur. His agape mouth bared sharp canines, dripping with slobber. But his eyes still shined jade green in the mirror, against wet matted fur. Looking down to his hands, they were still his hands. His human hands.

_Gavin._

The reflection in the mirror called out again, this time with a smirk in its tone. 

Gavin looked back up, watching in horror as the wolf mirrored his actions.

_No need to be scared, for you are me, and I am you._

He heard his own voice speak in tandem with the untamed animal growl from the mirror. Looking down, his hands were no longer his hands but were, instead, paws covered with blonde fur and sharp claws. An animal instinct rippled through his body and he dropped on all fours, feeling himself transform into a being that was not himself anymore. A deep snarl emanated deep from his chest when he tried to speak. He was no longer human.

Gavin howled angrily, mourning the loss of his humanity.

 

A sharp gasp and his eyes burst open. Gavin lifted his hand to his face; with a sigh of relief, it was just his hand. It was just a nightmare.

Until he noticed where he was. The clearing in the woods. The calm he experienced from his previous visit was replaced with an air of menace. The soft movement of the wind against the leaves felt more like a gust of wind trying to push him away.

_Get up._

Voices growled in his head, but not spoken aloud. He worried that he was going crazy, but the voices in his head were the least of his concerns.

Gavin followed the voices in his head, feeling the cold dirt between his toes. He anxiously looked around, muttering soft pleas that the wolves were not around. The same voices laughed and mocked him.

_Start running._

Just as the cacophony of voices seemed to growl a warning to him, Gavin caught a glimpse of the same three wolves entering the clearing. Immediately, he set off sprinting.

The wound on his calf had not yet healed, and he knew that the wounds were going to open yet he had no choice but to run. Gritting through the pain, he ran. Tears streamed down his face yet again. He was angry and scared. Angry that he was caught in this situation again. Scared that this might be the end of his time.

Gavin ran until his lungs were starving for air and his legs were going to give out from under him. The wolves were right on his tail, unwilling to stop for him.

_Go faster._

Of course, he knew that but how? Gavin asked himself. He looked at the bigger wolf with the bright blue eyes by his side. Fur brushing against his sweaty skin. The adrenaline pushed him to go faster. The wolf caught up just as easily; before he could comprehend what was going on, the wolf pushed its snout against his back, making him fall.

Yet he did not fall, he caught himself on all fours. Momentum kept him going, and Gavin realised he was going faster. He was running like the wolves. The wind blew past his skin and twigs snapped under his limbs. He felt free, but soon came back down to reality when he noticed that the wolves were still comfortably chasing after him, not huffing, nor puffing unlike him.

 _Let go._ He no longer questioned the voices.

How? He asked, then a flash of the blond wolf in the mirror popped in his mind. And then he let go of his humanity.

Much like in the dream, he watched his hands cover in blond fur, then his arms; finally, his whole body was changed, transformed. He was a wolf, a werewolf. And he was running with the other wolves.

 _About time, rookie._ The red wolf’s voice clear in Gavin’s mind.

 _Look at this newbie in our ranks._ The smaller wolf to his left laughed, although the wolf itself was not speaking.

 _How?_ Gavin spoke, but it was not as if he were speaking to himself in an empty room. It felt more like he was linked to the other wolves.

 _You are part of our pack now._ The wolf with the bright blue eyes spoke, making eye contact with Gavin as it announced the news.

They were still running free.

 _Uh oh._ The red wolf yelled, then turned right. The smaller wolf followed.

Gavin kept running forward, unaware of what was to come. The bigger wolf with the blue eyes leaped in front of him and shifted back to human form, spreading his hands wide. Stop, the man mouthed. Gavin tried, forcing himself to stop. Bracing for impact, he collided into the man’s arms with his eyes closed. They were at the edge of the forest, barely a step away from dropping into a rushing canyon.

The man’s body was warm, as he pressed himself against it for safety. Not wondering how he turned back into his human body. His heart pounded against his chest. The man wrapped his arms around him, making him feel even more comfortable.

“Why did you save me?” Gavin asked the nameless man, looking into his blue eyes. There was a connection between them that he could not put into words. He remembered the first time he looked into those blue eyes as the wolf protected him.

Instead of answering, the man lifted Gavin’s face with a finger. Leaning forward, Gavin felt hot breath against his lips, and with the softest touch, they kissed.

“Does that answer your question?” The nameless man asked.

“I don’t even know your name,” Gavin was still reeling from the kiss.

“Ryan,” The man with the blue eyes smiled. Gavin smiled back.

“Welcome to the pack,” the two men behind them walked into view. They looked at the moon high in the sky and started howling, Ryan joined; and so did Gavin.  

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is running my life now, and I am obsessed with it. So sad it's gonna end, but thnks fr th mmrs. And the idea for this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
